Old Habits Die Hard
|Image = People Dryad full.png}} Old Habits Die Hard is an optional quest in Chapter IV given to Geralt by a Naiad he happens to meet on the lakeshore. Walkthrough At the beginning of Chapter IV, we find our witcher appearing out of thin air and falling to the ground at the Lakeside near Murky Waters. After getting the local scuttlebutt from the resolute girl, Geralt meets a naiad on the lakeshore. She tells the witcher that normally she would invite him for a dip, but that she is too upset to do tonight. When he asks about her woes, she tells him that her necklace, given to her by the Lady of the Lake, has been stolen by a drowned dead known in life as Zephyr. Zephyr it seems is accompanied by a posse of drowners. Several posses in fact. The naiad suggests that to lure Zephyr out, one must first kill his minions, the drowners, at three different locations during the night: * Lakeside * on Black Tern Island * the riverbank near the village The witcher decides to start by clearing the Lakeside since he is there anyway. He proceeds past the Fisher King's hut to the beach (just north of the Elven cave). There he finds, as expected, a group of drowners and dispatches them quickly. Next. As he passes the Fisher King's hut on the return trip, Geralt decides to go inside and speak with him. There he obtains permission to use the king's boat, which allows him to get the next group of drowners. He then takes the boat to Black Tern Island, and sure enough, there is a group waiting for him there as well. A few more dead drowners and it is back to land. Our hero then heads over to the riverbank outside the village, taking the gate out of the village which is closest to the Blacksmith's hut and following the road. He veers off the road towards the river to inspect the bank more closely and there he sees the last group of drowners waiting for him in a nice orderly row. A few pirouettes and flashes of silver later, we have one more pile of dead drowners. Finally, Zephyr himself appears. He looks exactly like any other drowner. The witcher kills him and searches his remains. He then takes the Naiad's turquoise necklace (and anything else of interest) and heads back to the Lakeside for his reward which can take one of three forms: * A book on the vodyanoi, * an earth rune, or * be her patient for life (i.e. get healed any time you drop by and ask). Additionally, she gives him a drowner repelling talisman. Notes * While you are on Black Tern Island (likely this is your first visit there), you might want to explore the island, it is not too big and there are basilisks, wyverns, and trunksful of loot (more here). * Visit and leave the island again and again until you get bored of killing basilisks. They might not spawn after you finish this quest. * The group at the riverbank comes out at midnight. Phases The Naiad I promised the naiad I would find her necklace which was taken by drowners. I should search the Lakeside, Black Tern Island and the riverbank by the village. If I kill enough drowners, their leader, the drowned dead Zephyr, will emerge to challenge me. I must kill the drowners at the Lakeside, on Black Tern Island and near the village, and then I need to find their leader. The Lakeside / Black Tern Island / The Riverbank :Start at the lakeside: I defeated the drowners at the Lakeside. I have two more groups to tend to before I can face their leader, Zephyr. I must slay the drowners on Black Tern Island and on the riverbank. : :Start on the island: Black Tern Island is clear of drowners. I have two more groups to defeat before their leader, Zephyr, will emerge. I must kill the drowners that haunt the Lakeside and the riverbank. : :Start at the riverbank: Drowners no longer lurk near the village. I need to tend to two more groups before their leader, Zephyr, emerges to face me. I must slay the drowners on Black Tern Island and at the Lakeside. Lakeside and Island / Lakeside and Riverbank / Riverbank and Island :Proceed to the island: I have cleared both Black Tern Island and the Lakeside of drowners. I will recover the naiad's necklace. I must still tend to the drowners on the riverbank. : :Proceed to the riverbank: The drowners that haunted the Lakeside and the riverbank are dead. Just a few more and I'll recover the naiad's necklace. The drowners on the island will be the next to die. : :Proceed to the lakeside: I have rid the riverbank and Black Tern Island of drowners. I'll recover the naiad's necklace soon. I must slay the drowners that haunt the Lakeside. Drowners I killed the drowners I encountered at the naiad's bathing spots. The drowned dead Zephyr should be here soon. I must slay him to retrieve the necklace. I must slay the drowned dead Zephyr to recover the necklace. The Necklace I defeated the drowned dead who was formerly a thief named Zephyr. I should search his corpse, he should have the necklace on him. I must search Zephyr's corpse for the necklace. (2000 XP) Lost and Found I have the necklace. I must return it to the naiad. She should be waiting on the beach at the Lakeside. I should take the necklace to the naiad. A Reward The Naiad was happy to recover her necklace. She gave me a red ribbon that repels drowners in addition to the promised reward. I have received my reward. (6000 XP) Videos File:Naiad Old Habits Die Hard cs:Zvyk je železná košile de:Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu ändern es:Cuesta librarse de los vicios fr:Les vieilles habitudes it:Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire hu:A régi szokások örökké megmaradnak pl:Złodziejskie nasienie ru:Привычка – вторая натура Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher quests